Sindarin Praise
by Legato with vengeance
Summary: My first Poem in Sindarin. An poem that would have been read, or sung, (but I have no melody, or futher verses) in praise of Eru Iluvatar. Now has Quenya, Andûnaic, Telerin and Quendya (Vanyarin dialect) translations.
1. Sindarin and English

Well, I've tried my hand quite a bit a Quenya, and am now about to prove to all of you out there that learning Quenya does NOT mean Sindarin becomes incomprehensible and visa-versa! (Although, I would like anyone who sees an error to tell me.)

Watch me

tiro enni!

Legato with vengeance

** I Egleriad e Phánadar**

Tirannen i hirion, ir ú-ben dira ú-nad.

Ú-ben dirant di teli, er-nin.

Ah er-im dirant i ei toli.

Ai Pánadar avawartha ammen sen vôr

A Phánadar no nîn calad!

Sílo enni, Pánadar! Sílo enni

A caro i vôr thinne!

My best rendering of "all-father" (Q. "Iluvatar") into Sindarin.

I watched the river, when no one saw anything

No one saw them come, only me.

And only I saw the terrors to come.

Oh, Father do not abandon us this night.

And Lord be my light!

Shine for me, Father! Shine for me

and make the night fade!


	2. Quenya

Ok, not much to say, just a Quenya translation of the original Sindarin.

Legato with vengeance

**I Erulaital**

Cennen i sírë, i lúnna úquen cennë ú-engwë.

Úquen cennë tulet, er ni.

Ar er cennen i ossë tulë.

Ai, Eru úheta me lómë sina.

Ar, Eru na calanya!

Sila nin, Eru! Sila nin

ar carë i lómë sintë.

The lines that end with a vowel do not have a period because of the flow of the poem but because they will be cut off of this document (and any further additions with final vowels) I have tried to report this bug the staff but as of the current date they have done nothing about it. (keep this in mind fellow Quenya-writers it affects you too.)


	3. Vanyarin Quendya

Now, a rendering of this same poem into my attempt at Vanyarin "Quendya", their dialect of Quenya (note that some of these changes I made merely by analogy and are not attested by Tolkien, but then only about ten words in Quendya are)

Legato with vengeance

**I Erulaital**

Cennendyë i sírë, i lúnna úquen cennë ú-engwë.

Úquen cennë tulet, er ni.

Ar er cennendyë i ossë tulë.

Ai, Eru úheta me lómë sina.

Ar, Eru na calandya!

Sila nin, Eru! Sila nin

ar carë i lómë thintë.

-ndyë= there is no evidence that says that the first person ending was ever shortened in Quendya, also as attested by the word Quendya there appears in all given examples of Vanyarin Quenya an intervocalic d in all cases of "ny"

It's not terribly different, but I think that if I had used different word choice it might be more apparent.


	4. Andûnaic

Ok, this of anything I've done thus far, even more so than the attempted Vanyarin dialect it is very subject to problems, in the fact that Andûnaic is sadly very un-attested but I have tried my best, and checked the usual sources (see my bio) to try to do my best. Tell me what you think of this rendering. As a matter of fact if you recited this to a native of Númenorë they'd probably slap you upside the head for murdering their language.

Legato with vengeance

**Êru-bêth******

hê zê naidroth, b'ir zê naidroth

b'ir; yanâkhmin, 'ir-hê.

'ir-hê tabda nâlî tabâdi

Êru bâ yada nêno dolgu

Êru na heûrê!

Na heûrê, Êru! Na heûr

yada bolgu!

Note that the apostrophe in b'ir and 'ir represents a glottal stop (like in Arabic, Persian, Hebrew, and some other languages from that part of the world) (think of the tt in "bottle" when pronounced with a Cockney accent (from Britain) or maybe an Australian one.)

Now here follows a more literal translation for those of you who are interested: (the verb to be and the demostrative adjectives and the articles are all implied in Andûnaic)

**God-saying**

I [was] at [the] river, no one [was] at [the] river

No-one; they are coming, only I

Only I touched [the] shadow [that's] touching

God don't go from us [this] night

God be sun-me!

Be sun-me, God! Be sun-me

[make] leave [the] night!


	5. Telerin

Ok, this is not so tentative as the Andûnaic version, but a few of these words I have accepted from Quenya for lack of some words in the courpus. Tell me what you think.

**Ilcaro**** Petie**

ellen i ciriai, bápen elle bápen

bápen elle i tulie, ni

ellen i gáiai tule

Ai, Ilcaro bá beliariangue mori

Ilcaro na calania!

Sila nin, Ilcaro! Sila nin

cara i mori vanie!

Ilcaro= "all maker" yet another attempt at an equivalent to Ilúvatar. Also I can do nothing but assume the world "i" is "the" through analogy to the other Eldarin languages. Also I use ciriai ("ships") to simbolize a dock. bápen= "no-one, no-thing".


End file.
